


With Dionysius

by weaselett



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iliad fusion with Hunger Games - Dionysius interviews the families of the tributes during the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Dionysius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/gifts).



> An extra treat for Macdragon - I badly wanted to write an epic Iliad or Odyssesy as the Hunger Games story, but couldn't manage it. Instead, here's a little glimpse.

“Heart breakingly, for some of us at least, Hector is the latest tribute to fall in the arena.” Dionysius faced the audience, seated in a comfortable chair, his expression unusually sombre. “Tonight, we have brought his father, Priam, here to the Capitol to talk to us about his son.”

Dionysius stood and the lights brightened as a man stepped onto the stage, shoulders slumped. Dionysius motioned at his guest, “Please everyone, welcome Priam, father of the brave Hector.” 

A scattering of applause rose from the audience, and a small number of white roses were thrown onto the stage. Whispers of grief were just audible as the old man crossed the stage to join Dionysius. 

“Please sit down sir. Thank you so much for joining us at this difficult time.” Dionysius glanced at his audience and they offered soft words of gratitude to his guest. Dionysius smiled, a brief flash of his typical glory before his face returned to its fixed consoling expression. He settled back into his chair, side onto the audience. 

“I would like to say, that I am grateful to the President,” Priam spoke softly, hands clenched together on his lap, the picture of the grieving father, “for aiding in the retrieval of my son’s body, to allow us to bury him.”

Dionysius nodded, glancing at the cameras then back the Priam, “That’s right, such a terrible thing, not seen before in the games. For a tribute to treat another as Achilles did.” Dionysius shook his head. A few voices in the audience shouted out, interrupting, Patroclusis name echoing out. 

Priam stiffened, shaking his head, “I knew well, when my son’s name was drawn that I would likely not see my brave Hector again, and I take comfort in my other children. I have lost sons to the games before, but it is worse, to have the arena on our former land, and to see my son’s body treated so. It has always been the way, for the bodies to be taken quickly after death, and yet Achilles chose to block the process.” 

Dionysius faltered, glancing towards the box seating, “Achilles lost a dear ally, and it is not so unusual for tributes to use that kind of pain to their advantage in the arena.” The audience uttered their support, and Dionysius turned to smile at them nodding, “Hector was of course fortunate to have won the support of Apollo, who so often sponsors young tributes in the games.”

Priam nodded, hunched over his lap, “Of course you’re right. My family are most honoured and grateful for Lord Apollo’s aid.”

Dionysius nodded, smile edging back onto his face, “Now Priam, would you tell us something of Hector? We’re all just dying to learn more about the brave tribute who took on Achilles!”


End file.
